Notice me, Genji-Senpai
by xXKawaiiDesuNekogirlKyaaaaXx
Summary: the best story you'll ever read (Note: this story was written completely as a joke and is meant for entertainment purposes only, please do not "witch-hunt" any of the authors of this story.)


"Notice me, Genji Senpai….."

A love story written by Madison….with special help by Gillian (because why not)

Hi! my name is (insert name here)-chan! And i'm a student at kanewakazure academy! I'm a new student from a different part of the country, so I might be a little shy sometimes….I wake up one morning to see my alarm clock already says '7:00 AM' "oh no! I'm gonna be late for school!" I cried as I quickly ran to my closet to get changed in my kawaii desu school uniform. I dash into the kitchen and grab a piece of toast while slowly and carefully putting jam on it as i yell "ohayo!" to my mom. I rush out the door with my piece of toast in my mouth dashing to my school so i'm not late, i couldn't miss seeing Genji senpai today….

Yes, Genji senpai...the most popular guy in the academy...He's so handsome, the mere thought of him makes my kokoro go doki-doki…

I enter the front of the school and i see him, Genji Senpai...talking with some other girls ...he seems to notice everybody but me...maybe i'm not kawaii enough…

I hear the bell ring and sigh, late for class again….I walk in the building and take off my shoes and put on my school shoes then I walk to my first class. I try to sneak into my first class without being caught but fail as the teacher looks at me and says, "(insert name here)-chan, you're late, please take a seat…" the whole class then looks at me and laughs, all except for Genji Senpai. This made me blush a deep red while I rush over to my desk looking down in the process. "G-gomen, sensei….." i say as i sit down.

"Class, I will be returning you your grades from yesterday's test. Most of you did well, while others...", he looks at me, "have failed…." he then hands me my test and I see that I completely failed the test...I groan and lay my head down on my desk "i'll never get Genji Senpai to notice me at this rate…"

At lunch I walk up to the roof realizing that I forgot to pack lunch today, my stomach growled and I sat on the roof groaning, "I shouldn't have forgotten to pack lunch earlier…"

I then hear a familiar voice approaching the roof of the school and I gasp, "Genji senpai…!" I then hide behind the entrance of the roof and I poke my head around the corner to see Genji senpai eating a bento box sitting on a bench alone. "This could be a chance to get him to notice me! But what do I say!? What if he finds me weird!? What if he thinks i'm a loser!?" I quietly talk to myself, unknowing of the footsteps approaching me….

I then see the same bento box genji-senpai was eating getting set down next to me, "Take it, i'm not hungry anyways…" I then look to my left to see Genji Senpai himself…with his head turned looking away from me "well, aren't you going to take it?" he says impatiently. I then get out of my trance and take the bento while he walks away, muttering "it's not like i LIKE you anyways…." I then blush while my heart goes doki-doki…."Itadakimasu!" I said cheerily, but when I was about to take a bite of a huge ass rice ball someone joined us on the roof. It was Genji senpai's older brother, Hanzo-kun!

"Tch, wow, bro… I cant believe you are hanging around this BAKA!" he said, whilst leaning against the wall looking all cool, I sugoi'd. "No! Your rong!1 She is the most kawaiiiii, desu neko ive ever met!" genji senpai stood up for me all cool like. "Tch, shoulve known youd like her…. YOUYVE ALWAYS BEEN MORE of AN UNKAWAII BAAKAAAAAAAAA!" Hanzo-kun said, pulling out something long, hard. I got a nosebled (what could it be! ⊙０⊙) It was his katana! " Foolish brother! Have you forgotten!" genji-senpai screeched as he pulled out the biggest motherfuckin katana ever. It made my kokoro go all doki doki again as i blushed feircely at him…..they fougth . then hanzo-kun died. Just as me and genji thought hanzo-kun was dead, he started to stand back up again, "MUahahahahah! YOU THOUGHT! FOOLISH BROTHER!" Genji-senpai stared at him in shock, "N-N-N-N-Nani!?" "Now prepair for my ultimate attack!" Hanzo-Kun screamed "SUPER ULTRA FANTASTIC MEGA MAHOU MAGIC LASER GOD BEAM!" he yelled as he aimed his special attack at him. "Kuso….." Genji-senpai muttered under his breath as(S) he died. "Oh no, Genji-senpai!" (Y/N)-chan yelled as she ran over to him whilst crying sparkling anime tears. But as she was running she tripped and her humungous hungolomghnonoloughongous(boobies) landed right into genji-senpai's face. "UWaAAAaaAhHhhH!" (Y/N)-chan yelled as Suddenly a bright glow radiated from his sexy widdle body. HE started living so hard that he evaporated hanzo-kun's blade. "M-Masaka!?" Hanzo yelled as he stumbled backwards. "Onii-chan, i do not want to kill you, leave now" Hanzo sneered at him as he stood up, "tch, fine, but don't think i'll go easy on you next time!" he then walked away. Genji-senpai pulled me close to his face. As he stared into my blueish, brownish, greenish eyes he hugged me body. "Dont worry (Y/N)-chan, i will always protect you…. As a friend" genji-senpai siad his eyes glowing in the blinding sunlight, reflecting the scars on his face. Then the bell rung. O SHIT! School was already over! Well at least ill have genji-senpai to protect me tomorrow….


End file.
